<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full of Grace by plutosrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856808">Full of Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose'>plutosrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Whumptober 2020, no. 10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutosrose/pseuds/plutosrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God had guided her before, and he would guide her again. </p><p>Olivia knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear, “I’ll let you in a little secret, you’re not going anywhere when I’m finished with you.” </p><p>-</p><p>Clementine dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full of Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Hail Mary, full of grace,</i> Clementine prayed as she stared up at the ceiling of the old Godfrey steel mill.</p><p>Olivia Godfrey, if that was her real name, stared down at her. “You’re a persistent little thing, aren’t you darling?” </p><p>Bishop Francis had not prepared her for what it might feel like to be killed by an upir.</p><p>
  <i>The Lord is with thee.</i>
</p><p>The Lord had been with her when she’d killed Hermila. He was not with her now, she thought as she gasped wetly, and she struggled to cling to life.</p><p>There was so much blood. She could see her own exposed muscles and tendons and blood. There was blood in her hair and blood on the floor and blood caking her stomach from where Olivia had ripped off her skin, inch by torturous inch. </p><p>“He’s not real, and even if he was, he wouldn’t save you,” Olivia shook her head, poking her body with the tip of her high-heeled boot.</p><p>
  <i>Blessed art thou amongst women</i>
</p><p>God had guided her before, and he would guide her again. </p><p>Olivia knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear, “I’ll let you in a little secret, you’re not going anywhere when I’m finished with you.” </p><p>Clementine shuddered.</p><p>
  <i>and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus.</i>
</p><p>Maybe Olivia had a point. Bishop Francis had always told her that these creatures were the work of the devil, and that God had chosen them to cleanse the Earth of evil. </p><p>Why, she wondered as her body convulsed, and she lost more blood, did he need the Order of the Dragon? God was all powerful and blessed. If the Devil could put immortal beings on the face of the Earth, surely God had the power to strike them down without her.</p><p>
  <i>Holy Mary, Mother of God,</i>
</p><p>“Almost funny that you’re willing to waste your last moments on that,” Olivia said again, pressing the heel of her boot into the exposed flesh and muscle of her stomach. Clementine hissed and gasped as pain shot throughout her body.</p><p>“If God was real, I quite think that I got the better end of the deal, don’t you?” Olivia grinned, too wide and too toothy to be anything other than the smile of a predator.</p><p>Clementine’s body shuddered involuntarily as she closed her eyes briefly. “He will condemn you to a thousand years of suffering,” she managed to gasp out.</p><p>Olivia shrugged. “Yeah, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Pray for us sinners,” she rasped, which made Olivia smirk and press her boot down harder. </p><p>Talking was too hard, Clementine thought, closing her eyes more firmly.</p><p><i>Now, and at the hour of our death,</i> she thought as the world closed in on her.</p><p>
  <i>Amen.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>